Sealing strips of the type mentioned here come into use for example as a window well strip, in order to seal the window well of a motor vehicle with respect to a window pane which is able to be introduced therein and hence to protect the window well from moisture. Sealing strips hitherto have the tendency that they at least partially become detached from the body part over time. For example, in a sealing strip constructed as a window well strip, frequently a raising of the window well strip centrally or on the end side occurs relatively with respect to the outer skin of the vehicle door, on which the window well strip is fastened. The detaching is due substantially to the usually curved or respectively bulging configuration of the vehicle door. The window well strip, which in itself is relatively inherently stable, is therefore to be adapted to the contour of the outer skin on mounting. Owing to the tensions implicit therein, after a certain time a raising of the window well strip occurs in individual length sections. The consequence is an uneven joining pattern forming on the visible side between the window well strip and the door edge of the door panel serving for the fastening of the window well strip. The raising of the window well strip relatively with respect to the door edge is also promoted by manufacturing tolerances of the door panel.
It is therefore desirable to propose a sealing strip that is permanently attached to the body part and therefore the intended joining pattern is permanently retained. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.